Spying is my Middle Name
by Musicgrl330
Summary: when Cammie and Bex are called to Rachel Morgans aid, they'll have to summon up every bit of courage they have in order to help her and to stay alive. But when they have to go out into the real world for the first time, they find out its a small world....
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay everyone! Heres my second fanfic! I hope you like it! REVIEW! I won't update until I have at least five reviews so tell your friends!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this! ALL of it is Ally Carter!**

Chapter 1: Here We Go Again

Okay, so I admit it. This is going to sound pretty stupid on my part. But even as a highly trained operative, who, as a profession, was trained to expect the unexpected, the last thing I expected to see was a chopper landing in the grazing field of my grandparents ranch in Nebraska.

My name is Cammie Morgan, and it was the summer after sophomore year. At the sound of the chopper blades, one of my best friends in the world, Bex, came to my side. Of course, it wasn't hard to hear the chopper, but I didn't even notice Bex come up next to me. I may be The Chameleon but Bex Baxter masters stealth.

Two men dressed in all black with dark shades (apparently that's not just a movie thing) came out of the helicopter and began making their way towards us. Neither of them were smiling.

"Cameron Morgan?" The man on the right asked. I suddenly became the spy I was trained to be and not the sixteen year-old girl I was, "I'm Cameron Morgan." The two men exchanged a glance that told me they were expecting their subject to be a bit older but then continued. "Operative Rachel Morgan requested that we bring Cameron Morgan and Rebecca Baxter to her location immediately," the man on the left said.

"Which would be where exactly?" Bex said stubbornly. Rebecca Baxter was practically an Egyptian goddess with her perfect skin and beautiful figure, she could kill a man seven different ways with her bare hands, speak fourteen different languages (fluently), and repel off a building in ten seconds flat using only duck tape and dental floss, but her pride and joy was her stubborn nature and her absolute perfect bluff. Bex could know absolutely nothing; but then again she could know everything, so in the three seconds it took for the Men-in-Black to answer, I focussed on her face. Still. Pupils even, pulse steady, no sign of any hard breathing. She was either very good or she was telling the truth. But my attention quickly turned back to the men who could most likely take down a pro-wrestler.

The one on the right slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry, Miss, but that information is-" he began, but I cut him off.

"Classified," I said plainly. He nodded and, for the first time since our meeting, he gave us a half grin, but then it was gone and I questioned to myself whether it had existed at all.

"Operative Morgan is expecting us to complete our mission before nightfall, so if you could please get into the chopper, we will depart," He made a movement with his hand saying that we should climb in. I looked back at the house, but Bex looked at me as if to read my mind.

"You'll have to call and tell them something later," she whispered gently in my ear. I smiled to her. Bex is the most amazing friend a girl could ask for, always knowing what to say, when to say it. Of course, she's also a spy…

I followed her to the helicopter and we rode into the air. "Please put these on," another man who had stayed in the chopper said, handing each of us a blind fold. We knew the drill. We quickly tied the blindfolds around our eyes so that we couldn't see. Who knew that national security could depend on such a puny piece of cloth?

If Bex and I had been normal kids, we would have been totally freaked out by then. But we weren't normal. And we weren't freaked. We were special. We were spies.

So as the chopper made a quick escape from the confines of that little Nebraska ranch and towards my highly-trained-operative-mother, I counted the seconds like the good little spy I was.

One-thousand eighty-six, one-thousand eighty-seven, one-thousand eighty-eight…


	2. Its A Small World After All!

**AN: Kelsey Goode, in the series, I'm pretty sure that the grandparents do know cuz they keep making references back to them about advice they give her. Plus, their son was an operative so I think they know. As to the rest of you, I'll be coming out with the actual mission within the next chapter or so. Maybe in this chapter, but I haven't really decided yet. To tell you the truth I was looking through my old notebooks and found the first chapter to this story, so technically I wrote the first chapter about two or three years ago before I even knew FanFiction existed, so I'm playing it by ear! BTW: This chapter is probably going to suck so bear with me!**

**Disclaimer: NONE OF THIS IS MINE!!!! (Except the plot...)**

Chapter 2: It's A Small World After All!

So, technically, when someone is stuffed into a helicopter and lifted thousands of feet into the air, you think they're going to be all, "This is so cool!" But trust me, it wasn't like that for me (I mean, hello! I hadn't even gotten the chance to get the dead stinky fish smell off my hands!). Bex sat beside me and, even though I couldn't see her, I could hear her breathing. She was calm. I could tell by the way her breathing was so even. _How can she be so calm?_ I asked myself. I sure wasn't calm! I mean what if something had happened to my mom! What if she had been kidnapped and...!

"Cammie?" Bex said next to me, touching my arm lightly.

"Yeah?" I said trying to keep my voice steady, but as my best friend, it was her job to know when I was lying.

"Breathe!" She said simply. I took in a deep breath and let it out. I instantly felt better. I smiled then realized she couldn't see me, which is stupid, I know, but still.

"Thanks," I said trying to bring as much of a smile into the word as possible. I heard her exhale a laugh.

"Welcome," She said, and I knew my smile had been returned.

-()-()-()-

When the helicopter landed one hour, 43 minutes, and 32 seconds later, we were forced out, blind folds still on and lead into a cold room that, from my analysis, appeared to be underground due to the moisture level that quickly increased. Bex and I walked side by side, bumping each other in the arm every once in a while to make sure that the other was still there and that we didn't get dragged off to separate rooms. At the time, that seemed like the most awful thing that could happen. Unfortunately, in about ten minutes I would discover that something else way worse could happen.

They took us into a room and sat down into two plush chairs that seemed surprisingly warm for such a cold place. The blindfolds were yanked off and, sitting before us was the beautiful Rachel Morgan, completely unharmed. She popped a red M&M into her mouth and smiled at us. She seemed way to calm for someone who had just called her daughter and her daughters best friend all the way to…. Wherever we were, and away from Nebraska.

"Mom?" I said slowly letting my eyes trail over to Bex who seemed just as puzzled.

My mother simply slipped a green M&M into her mouth and smiled. "Hi, Cammie. Hello, Rebecca."

"Hi," we said, slowly contemplating the reasons that we possibly could have been brought there at such short notice. My mom sat up straight and re-stacked the papers on her desk. She turned to the walking refrigerators that had brought us from the ranch.

"Thank you. That will be all," she said to them and they quickly turned around and left, closing the door behind them.

"What's going on, Mom?" I asked her as soon as I was sure that they weren't listening.

My mom cleared her throat as if it pained her to say it, "Cam, Rebecca." She paused. _Get on with it already!_ I wanted to scream, but I didn't. I just sat and patiently waited. "I need you to go on a mission," She continued. I sat back in my chair. Glad that it wasn't an announcement of someone's death.

"Really!?" Bex quickly said, sounding more ecstatic then I looked but I definitely felt it.

"What's the mission?" I said, straightening my back.

Mom pulled out a file and slapped it down on top of the desk. She opened it to the first page. A picture of a man buying a plane ticket and not even noticing the camera sat on top, paper clipped to the rest of the file. He seemed familiar, though I couldn't place where I could possibly have seen him. He was medium height with regular brown eyes and brown hair with natural dirty blonde highlights. There was nothing special about him. He could most likely blend into a crowd either as good or better than I could.

" Francisco Hernandez.** (AN: Sorry if anyone is named that! It had to be a common name!) **Formerly of the FBI. Now he runs with the Russian mob. They thought they could use him to get some sensitive secrets on the US's AlphaNet (CIA, FBI, ATF, NSA, etc….). Unfortunately, in trying to get information on them, he ran across us: Gallagher Academy and Blackthorne Institute," She said throwing down portraits of both schools, "Everyone at the schools are in danger. He got a hold of the Alumni Lists and one of Dr. Fibs' new concoction that just came out of the final stage of testing, so we're sure it works." She crossed her arms and stared at the wall behind Bex and me.

Bex leaned in, "What concoction was it?" She asked my mom, fear contorting her face.

When she spoke my mom looked at her as if she just remembered that we were there. "It was one of the essential ingredients to making one of the United States' newest and most lethal nuclear weapon.

Bex and I stared at the floor as we processed what was at stake. Finally, I looked up and I was no longer the scared high school girl. I was an American Operative who was about to save her country.

"What's our assignment?" I asked focussing. Bex leaned forward and I could tell by the look on her face that she was thinking the same thing.

Mom smiled and looked at us as if to say "That's my girls," but she didn't and I didn't wonder why. It was time to get down to business. "You'll go in with two other operatives to retrieve the items and return them here. Your cover is in the folder." She slid the folder towards us and Bex opened it, handing me a piece of paper that had my name on it.

Operative Cameron Morgan

Cover Name: Cameron Alex Debusk

Age: 16

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Occupation: Student at Tresence High School

Grade: 11

Close Relations: Best friend of Rebecca Heather Johnson

Extra Curricular Activities: Martial Arts- 12 years

Languages Club- 3 years

There was other information but that was the basics. I looked over Bex's shoulder at her paper, "How's yours?" I asked resting my chin on her shoulder. She flashed me the paper at me and we traded.

Operative Rebecca Baxter

Cover Name: Rebecca Heather Johnson

Age: 16

Ethnicity: African-American

Occupation: Student at Tresence High School

Grade: 11

Close Relations: Best friends with Cameron Alex Debusk

Extra Curricular Activities: Martial Arts- 13 years

Languages Club- 3 years

I looked at her just as she finished reading my paper. "Heather?" I asked laughing lightly. "What kind of middle name is Heather?" **(AN: Sorry if anyone is named Heather! I think its really pretty but she needed something to tease her for. ********)**

She glared at me and I laughed harder, "Hmm. That depends on what kind of last name Debusk is!" She shot back. I looked at the rest of my packet and turned to her.

"Actually, it says here that it's a popular name in Pennsylvania. It's Dutch," I said matter-of-factly. We both laughed until my mom brought our attention back to the situation.

"Would you like to meet your partners?" she asked. We both nodded, so she called the Men-in-Black back into the room. I half expected to see them pulling along Macey and Liz. But when they came in, I gave a barely audible gasp. Hey, if you had been expecting Liz and Macey and ended up getting what we got, you'd be surprised, too. My mom laughed a little and then turned to us. "Say hello to your new partners."

(AN: Because I have such amazing readers, I'm going to keep writing, even though I was going to leave it there as a cliffy! And I'm big on cliffys too! So I had better get a lot of Thank you reviews or I'll never do this again! ;) )

-()-()-()-

The two figures stood in front of us with blindfolds on. One of them was smirking while the guard looked really ticked off. The refrigerator hit the boy in the side if the head with his flashlight. Hard.

"Ethan!" My mom scolded. The guard, known as Ethan stood up straight and the kid smirked again. The guard almost hit him again and I shook my head, but the other guard caught his hand.

"Leave him be," The other guard said quietly to 'Ethan'. Ethan glared at him.

"Didn't you hear what he said!" He said to the guard. The boy half laughed but kept his feet shoulder width apart and his head up, as if a drill sergeant had just called him to attention.

"Yes, but he's just a boy," the kid stiffened at this. Of course this whole time he was still blindfolded. "Let it go," Ethan slammed his arm down and turned to go. The other turned back to my mom. "I apologize for my colleagues behavior, Operative Morgan. He has a bad temper," The boy stiffened again at my mother's name. I have no idea why.

My mother nodded, "Yes, well, Ethan is a stubborn one. Thank you Nathan. You may go now." Nathan turned to leave but stopped to whisper to the boys.

"You can take the blindfolds off now," he said leaving. The other boy just took off his blindfold and got really wide eyed when he saw us. It was Grant. The other one turned so he didn't see us as he took his off and called after the guard, "Hey thanks Nate," He said sarcastically. Grant just kept staring at us a little to shocked to say anything. The other one just laughed, watching the guard slip down the hallway. Grant put his arm out next to him and started tapping the kid furiously but never looked away from us.

The other kid (which if you haven't figured out already was Zach) just turned and looked at his friend, still laughing. "What?" He asked when he saw Grant's expression. Grant just pointed at us, his eyes still really wide.

Zach looked over at us and abruptly stopped smiling when he saw us (or rather when he saw me). His expression quickly took on the same qualities as Grant's and I knew that they hadn't been expecting us. "Gallagher Girls," Grant whispered to Zach. I couldn't help it. I smiled. I don't know if I smiled at their ignorance or at the fact that I was seeing Zach again.

My mother, the amazing women she is, slipped over to the door and said, "I'll give you guys a minute to catch up." I was so happy to see that I could finally wipe that smug grin off of Zach's face.

I got up and walked over to him after my mom left and, just to see what his expression would be, I did something I never thought I'd ever do in a million years. I kissed Zach first. Well, if that didn't bring him right out of his trance, I don't think I'll ever know what did. He looked down at me as I pulled away and smiled at me. "Nice to see you, too, Gallagher Girl," he said happily. But I'll never forget the look on his face when I kissed him. It was kind of this mix between a wide-eyed stare and awestruck wonder. But whatever it was, it was really fun to watch. I laughed and looked over at Bex. She was talking to Grant and he looked like he really wanted to kiss her but didn't know how.

Just kiss him already, I mouthed. She bit her lip and looked up at him. Then, wonder of wonders, she actually kissed him! I stared wide-eyed. I hadn't expected her to do it.

All of sudden, Zach had snaked his neck so that he could kiss me again. I looked at him with my eyebrows raised. He grinned, "Sorry, I had to do that." I smiled back and hugged him. He hugged me back and we stood there for a good 2 minutes and 28 seconds before my mom came back in and told us to take a seat. She briefed the boys on the mission and handed them their covers.

"What's yours?" I asked Zach, peering over his shoulder. He turned the paper for me to see.

"Zachary Howard Heartman," He read the piece that said his name. I scanned the rest of the paper. Nothing that interesting.

"What's your name?" He asked. I showed him the paper, "Cameron Alex Debusk?" He raised an eyebrow, "What kind of name is Debusk?" I rolled my eyes. He glanced over the rest of the paper, nodding every once and a while.

"Sounds like pretty basic stuff," he said when he was finally done reading. We had all gone over each other's covers. Grant was Grant Jose Garcia. When we had finally figured out who everyone was, my mother told us to take a seat.

""You'll be departing at 06:00 hours sharp (six o'clock am)," she said to us as we settled back onto the chairs. "You will be given tonight to pack your bags, being transported back to your original destination," she said lightly.

"With the blindfolds?" Bex whined to my mother. My mom turned to her with a look that told her to stop whining.

"Yes, Rebecca. With the blindfolds," She said coolly. She turned back to the rest of us. "Get a good nights sleep, ladies and gentlemen. You'll need it." And with that, she walked out of the room.

**AN: Okay, so this is probably the longest chapter I've done **_**EVER**_**! So you had better review because I am fresh out of ideas! Give me ideas people! Or I'll have to stop writing and you don't want me to do that!**


End file.
